Drabbles Y2J style
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: a collection of drabbles involving Jericho in different relationships. based off all songs from my ipod being on shuffle.
1. AdamChris

**Adam/Chris - Love You I Do**

Adam smiled looking over Chris' sleeping form.

The man was completely beat, Cheryl had him practicing night and day for next week's performance.

Propping himself up to rest on his elbows, Adam lightly ran his fingers through Chris' Hair. He enjoyed Moments like these, lying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning simply snuggling under the covers.

Placing a kiss to Chris' temple Adam rolled over so that he was now facing Chris.

Quietly he took in the elder Canadian's appearance.

His face was free of tension, no longer taking part in the mindless drone to the rat race, just calm. His usual managed spikes were now sticking up in every direction completely unkempt. His lips naturally formed a pout as he slept.

"Adam, will you quit staring and go back to bed," the reply was soft, but firm enough to get Adam to listen.

Grinning Adam settled under the covers pulling Chris to his chest.

"I love ya, you know that? I love you Christopher Keith Irvine."

"Can you love me after 8:30," Chris grumbled as he burrowed his head into Adam's chest pulling the blankets tighter around him.

Adam laughed placing another kiss to Chris' temple. "Go to sleep Chrissy," Adam spoke softly.

A muffled mumble was the only response Adam received.

Lying there with Chris in his arms Adam knew he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.


	2. RandyChrisAdam

**Randy/Chris/Adam (ver.2) – Thanks For The Memories**

Laughter echoed through the backstage area, but Adam barely registered the sound.

He felt numb, like he had just had his heart ripped out and thrown across the room

The laughter grew and the source was made known as Randy and Chris rounded the corner coming into view.

Adam frowned slightly at the new couple.

He shouldn't care; in fact he should be happy for Chris. He's not.

He watches as Randy pulls the smaller Canadian to his chest, leaning down to place a kiss to Chris' lips.

Adam feels his chest tighten at the sight.

His throat constricts and he feels like he can't breathe. There's an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he has to avert his eyes.

He focuses on his breath, a pitiful inhale, a shaky exhale.

He's floundering in a sea of emotions struggling to surface.

He can vaguely hear Chris giggle at something Randy's done.

Tears sting his eyes and Adam bolts, hastily making an exit. He ignores the looks he receives; he just needs to get out of there.

It's all too much, this claustrophobic feeling being in the same room.

Standing in the safety of his personal room Adam allows himself to break. Head lulled back against the wall he doesn't fight the tears that spill over falling down his cheeks.

He's beyond caring.

That's when his mind begins to wander. It's a trickle at first, as the thought of Chris smiling up at him pops into his head.

It's all downhill from there.

One after the other, moments from the past flood Adam's mind.

Chris saying yes, their first date, the kiss, cuddling at the movies, the first time they went all the way, the morning after, they all flashed in Adam's mind.

Every little thing plays out in Adam's mind, a smile, a laugh, the sarcasm, the anger, the sadness, the moment of forgiveness.

But one moment will haunt Adam forever, the moment of regret.

Tear stained cheeks, glassy eyes looking up at him pleadingly, red rimmed and sorrow filled.

He wasn't happy anymore and needed to leave.-

Adam wished he hadn't.

The fact that he had hurt Chris, and couldn't' be the man he needed would haunt Adam's mind for eternity.


	3. AdamChrisRandy

**AN: so this may seem like the same pairing, but it's really not. Since Adam is put in the front that's who the story leans towards being the "good" one for Chris. Randy's name being in the back this time makes him a bit of well for lack of better word an ass.**

****

**Adam/Chris/Randy (ver.3) – According To You**

Chris stands in the hotel bathroom, a goofy smile plastered on his lips as he replays his conversation with Adam from earlier in his mind.

_'You're beautiful'_

_Red eyes look up in wonder, 'you really think so?'_

_There's a gleam of teeth as he nods. Strong hands reach up lifting Chris' chin 'You're incredible. Everything I ever wanted.'_

_Chris smiles, it's an amazing thing to hear after being left in the wake of one of Randy's rants. Then Adam leans down and places a light kiss to his cheek and Chris feels his heart flutter at the touch._

Raising a hand Chris ghosts his fingertips over the spot Adam's lips had previously occupied.

"Beautiful," he whispers, a hint of awe in his voice.

A loud knock brings Chris out of his reverie and he suddenly remembers he's holed himself in his and Randy's bathroom.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late…again," Randy's curt reply seeps past the shut door.

Chris shakes his head rubbing his eyes as he stammers out a response that he's almost done.

Chris takes one last look in the mirror, trying to see what Adam sees, before finally turning back to open the door.

Coming face to face with a pissed Randy Chris sheepishly smiles before announcing "ready."

Randy rolls his eyes as he flips the collar of his jacket upwards. "Let's go."

The ride to the restaurant is tense at first, but then Randy relaxes and starts talking, breaking the silence first.

Chris tries to listen, honest he really does, but his mind keeps drifting too preoccupied with Adam.

The contrasts between the two are truly astounding.

Randy is testy most of the time. He wants definite answers and needs them quick. He's not one to wait on people to think things over. He's also brutally honest; on more than one occasion this trait has left Chris wishing Randy would bite his tongue instead.

Adam, well Adam is quite different. He's been Chris' friend for the longest time, seen him through everything. He's always there to pick up the pieces when Randy shatters Chris' confidence. He's caring, patient, and always seems interested in whatever Chris is doing.

To say that Adam was the Anti-Randy would be the understatement of the decade.

Head resting against the side of the door Chris smirks at his last thought.

"Are you even listening?"

The words are harsh and have Chris' attention in a second.

"Hmm," Chris mumbles as he turns to face Randy who is gripping the steering wheel rather tightly.

"Did you even hear a single word I have been saying this entire time?"

Chris stares at Randy rather blankly before slowly shaking his head 'no'.

Randy scoffs shaking his head, "figures. You can't focus on anything for extended periods of time anyway."

Chris bites his lip as he averts his gaze choosing to instead stare out the window at the passing cars. This night just kept getting better.

Sighing Chris looked back at Randy. Swallowing nervously he hesitantly asks, "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Randy looks surprised when he hears the question. "What type of question is that," he retorts.

Chris tunes out for the rest of what Randy has to say, he has the answer he was looking for.

Adam thinks he's beautiful, and Randy, well Randy's an ass.

Chris spends the rest of the night quietly thinking about Adam, making the minimal amount of conversation necessary to have Randy think he's paying attention.

According to Randy, Chris is the lucky one in the relationship. It's Randy who does all the work and has to put up with all the little nuisances.

But according to Chris, this relationship is done.


	4. AdamChris Ver2

**I felt inspired to write this after finding out about Adam Copeland (Edge) retiring. Jericho/Edge is one of my OTP and I wanted to do a little piece about what Adam's retirement meant for them. After watching his retirement speech I was pretty shocked at first, but I also felt inspired to write and I couldn't focus on any of my other stories, so I finally just picked up a pencil and wrote this during 2nd period. I edited it a little but over all I was pretty pleased with how this turned out :) **

**On a side note, I know that this collection of drabbles has been pretty one-sided in the pairings consisting of essentially Chris/Adam and the occasional Chris/Randy, but there are other pairings coming up, like I said i just really need to get this written.**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews = Love **

****

**Adam/Chris – Home Sweet Home**

Chris stepped through the door a quarter till midnight. He was cutting his Dancing With the Stars celebration short on the account of receiving multiple calls and texts from Mike urging him to go home and watch Raw. He said it was extremely important that Chris get back home as soon as possible to watch the show.

Chris didn't question Mike, the guy was never really serious, so the fact that he was so persistent or not cracking any jokes made Chris believe this had to be important.

Casting off his jacket Chris eagerly ran upstairs to the room he had TiVo'd the show on. Kicking off his shoes he grabbed for the remote pulling up the menu he began his search for Monday Night Raw 4/11, he quickly found the recording and pressed select.

As the show started Chris slowly began undressing, stripping off articles of clothing until he was down to his boxers. Grabbing a discarded wife beater he stayed mindful of the television as he pulled the shirt over his head.

With the shirt halfway on he paused as he noticed Adam standing in the ring holding the mic pacing back and forth. Reaching for the remote he raised the volume as he sat down on the front of the bed.

Eyes locked on the Rated-R Superstar, Chris quickly became aware of exactly what Adam was planning on doing in that ring. Chris felt tears spring to his eyes when his brain processed where this announcement was headed.

A single tear fell as those four fateful words passed through Adam's lips.

'_I have to retire'_

Wiping the tear away as he blinked away the rest he smiled at Adam's attempts to down play his sadness at having to walk away.

Engrossed in the television he was startled when he heard an all too familiar voice say "I see Mike got a hold of you."

Chris turned to the source of the voice to find Adam leaning against the door jam grinning. He hadn't changed out of his attire from the taping and he looked rather beat.

Pushing off the door Adam sauntered to the bed sitting down next to Chris.

"How'd you get here?"

Adam smiled, "I drove straight through after I made the announcement."

Chris attempted to ask the multiple questions that circled around in his mind, but he couldn't form a sentence. Instead he sat there, mouth agape, mind a swirling mess, looking completely exasperated.

"I wanted to get here the fastest I could," Adam spoke sheepishly his head cast downwards at Chris' hands that he had brought to join with his. "I wanted to spend the night with you," he whispered as he raised his gaze up to look Chris in the eyes.

Bringing a hand up to cup Chris' cheek he slowly leaned forward molding their lips together in a soft kiss at first, but the kiss grew with intensity as Chris' mind caught up and he returned the gesture

Finally his mind cleared and Chris pulled back from Adam swatting away his hand.

Adam looked confused, but the fiery look in Chris' eyes silenced any remark he was going to make.

"Why didn't you tell me first," Chris pouted staring at Adam.

Smirking Adam brought his hand back up to cup Chris' cheek. Lightly running his thumb across Chris' lips he replied "I wanted to surprise you," then locking eyes with Chris he continued. "Babe, I'm coming home," he whispered, his voice wavering slightly.

Chris tried blinking away the tears that filled his eyes as a smile ghosted his lips. Adam stroked Chris' cheek reassuringly as he returned the smile with one of his own.

Adam was finally home, and Chris couldn't be mad at him anymore.

**Up next either JeriPunk JeriMiz or even JeriSwag (depends on which one gets finished first) XD**


	5. JeriSwag

**So JeriSwag won out, this story started out as a serious piece of writing but along the way it took a turn for comedy. The WWE was made to be a little like a high school, looking back over the work, I think the song High School Never Ends would have probably been more suitable. This whole thing is written in pure fun, Evan's dialogue proves that point. The main pairing is JeriSwag (Jericho and Swagger) but there are hints at other relationships (some you might have to squint at with your slasher goggles)**

JeriSwag – Something to Talk About

Jake felt like he was buzzing from the match as he walked back through gorilla. His grin faltered when he noticed several pairs of eyes divert their attention when he entered the room. It was like everyone had been looking at him, or trying to; maybe he was just being paranoid.

'_Odd,' _he mused, but didn't think of it as anything more than coincidence.

However, he remained wary as he walked to the refreshment table to grab a bottle of water.

Taking a sip of the cool liquid he casually surveyed the crowd that was accumulated backstage.

On first glance nothing seemed out of place, but if you really looked you could see shifty eyes stealing glances in wonder.

Finishing the water Jake turned to leave, but found himself running into an overly hyper Evan.

The young Missourian was absolutely beaming. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Evan looked up at Jake, a mixture of mischief and curiosity filled his eyes.

"Well, is it true?" he asked casually.

Jake's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Is what true?"

Evan rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb Jakey, it's very unbecoming of you. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he replied knowingly as he waggled his brows throwing an elbow to Jake's side.

Jake was at a loss right now. He had no idea what the younger man before him was hinting at.

"Evan, listen buddy I-Have-No-Clue-What-You're-Talking-About," he spoke evenly making sure to stress each word to get his point across.

Evan frowned slightly as he brought his bouncing to a halt. "That's not nice Jake. I tell you everything," he spoke elongating the last word dramatically.

Jake blushed "believe me, I know you do, but honestly I have no idea what you're talking about."

Evan paused, his face suddenly impassive. "Wow, you have some nerve. I thought you were my friend but you can't even tell me when you're dating someone," he snapped.

Jake's eyebrows shot up and he found himself babbling. "Wait, you think I'm dating someone right now," he hissed.

Evan shook his head 'Yes' like Jake was crazy for asking.

"Who?" Jake asked.

Evan's eyes narrowed at the remark, but seeing Jake's face turn to one of pleading he relented and filled in Jake.

"You're not dating Chris?" Evan asked confused.

Jake shook his head, "Jericho? No, where'd you hear that?"

Evan blushed now, nervously chewing his lip he looked down before answering. "Randy, who heard from Adam, who found out from Jay, who said that Matt heard Ted say Cody saw the two of you together last Thursday."

Jake bit his lip to try and stop the laughter that threatened to spill forth. "Sorry to disappoint you Ev, but I'm not dating Chris. He's a nice guy, but he's just a friend."

Evan nodded and quickly apologized before walking back to the crowd who had gotten eerily quiet.

He shook his head 'No' before taking a seat next to Rey who passed five dollars to a smug looking Glenn.

Jake blinked in confusion at the whole display. Since when had the WWE morphed into a high school?

Turning to the locker room Jake made his way to the secluded rooms.

'_Cody saw them together,' _like that meant anything.

Jake paused before his door instead he turned to the right and knocked on the door next to his.

He didn't wait for a response and instead opened the door quickly stepping inside.

"Chris, we need to talk."

The elder blond looked up from where he was seated unlacing his boots.

"Usually when people knock, they wait for an answer before barging in and barking orders,"

Chris sarcastically replied as he looked at Jake.

The remark fell on deaf ears as Jake was now pacing across the room as he began to ramble.

"We need to talk. Now. The whole roster thinks we're dating," the young Sooner blurted as he whirled around to face Chris.

The Canadian smirked "Ah, the old rumor mill is at it again."

Jake looked at Chris in disbelief. "That's it! That's all you have to say?"

Chris nodded "Come on Jake its just talk. Besides you should feel lucky they think you're dating such a sexy beast," he responded winking.

Jake sighed exasperatedly as he began his pacing once more. "They think we're dating, and you find this whole matter absolutely hilarious," The sooner shot off.

"Jake," Chris spoke trying to get the younger man's attention. "Jake," he repeated. Still no answer as the Sooner was mid rant.

"JAKE!" Chris yelled.

Whirling around Jake stopped his rant "What!"

Chris smirked "stop pacing, you're making me dizzy, and park it," he said pointing at the seat next to him.

The younger man begrudgingly sat down giving Chris a questioning look.

Sighing Chris looked at Jake. "Why has this got you all jumpy?"

Opening his mouth to answer Jake was cut off when Chris continued "The guys always talk, you know that."

Jake nodded as he cast his eyes down to the floor.

"So why do you care now? It's not like it's true," Chris spoke matter-of-factly though his eyes betrayed the nonchalant response.

Jake blushed at Chris' words.

Seeing the scarlet hue fill the young Sooner's face Chris grinned. "You wish it were true," The Canadian accused.

"What! That's not true," Jake exclaimed, but Chris wasn't listening at that point.

Chris was too busy rattling off how the Sooner must have it bad for the Sexy Beast, and Jake suddenly wished he didn't blush so easily.

"Knock it off," Jake quipped at Chris, whose remarks were now in full swing as his voice rose louder with each new comment on what Jake wanted.

Mind swirling, all Jake wanted was for Chris to be quiet.

Maybe it was that need for silence, or possible the animated look on Chris' face as he rambled on like a scene out of Miss Congeniality, likely a combination of the two.

All Jake knew was he wanted to shut that mouth, so he did the first thing that came to mind and pressed his lips against Chris'.

The older man froze against Jake, but when the Sooner moved to pull away, he brought his hands up to Jake's head pulling him back down to deepen the kiss.

Jake's tongue had a mind of its own, and at the go ahead from Chris' actions, it started to snake to Chris' mouth begging for entrance.

"Hey Chris I- Whoa never mind," came the voice of a shocked Adam who quickly exited after seeing Chris was otherwise detained.

Jake broke away from Chris, panting slightly. "Was that Adam," he asked pointing towards the door. "Did he just-"Jake trailed off as he rose from the bench, making as if to leave.

Chris pulled Jake down by his hand "Let 'em talk," he whispered before sealing their lips together again.

Jake didn't argue, how could he?

Outside Chris' room Adam stood victoriously with his hands on his hips, looking to the crowd of expectant superstars who had migrated to the now crowded hallway he shook his head 'Yes'.

Rey grinned sticking his hand out as Glenn grumbled handing the five back.

Evan glared at Randy, a pout forming, "Jakey lied to me," he mumbled.

Randy ruffled Evan's hair "you know you're cute when you're mad."

Evan brightened instantly at the remark, snuggling closer to Randy's embrace.

Jay smirked from his spot next to Adam at the two Missourians; leave it to Randy to take advantage of Evan's ADHD.

Taking a sip of Pepsi Phil surveyed the scene of superstars in the hallway.

Shaking his head he turned around heading the opposite way from the crowd. "High school never ends," he mused as he took a second sip of Pepsi.


End file.
